Water that Rushed from Fire
by Iris J. Reed
Summary: What happens after Ruby and Sapphire, what if Brendon married the Lavaridge Gym Leader and had a daughter who amazingly was more interested in water type then fire type like her parents. assumption that Brendon took Torchic and lost to May in the Elite F


One day in Lavaridge Town, a young girl was born in the very hot springs that this town is famous for. Flannery, the gym leader at the time, was the one to give birth to this child. Flannery is known for her powers in fire type Pokémon, and she found that one of the passing trainers found her interest and soon she fell in love with him. They married and soon were expecting a child, a baby girl. The trainer's name was Brendon, the one who failed to become the Elite Champion, his rival, May, who happened to beat him in a pitiful battle. Tired and sore from the battle, he found himself at Lavaridge Town. Flannery took him in, and soon married the young man. They were very happy together as they were waiting for the day that their offspring would be born. That day of the birth, Flannery was in her 30's and she was resting in the hot springs when she felt an odd pain. She squealed as she felt the water break, as she was sitting on the edge of the springs. Two older women were there at the time and one ran off to get Nurse Joy. The pink haired nurse came dashing to the famous gym leader.

"Flan, it is alright, we will handle everything." She coos to the woman. "You there, old woman, help her to the bridge, and you there, help me deliver this child!"

In sequence the women obeyed the orders. Soon, Flannery was lying on the heated bridge. Not too long after she was calmed did the child appear. Brendon barely made it to see his child's birth. Swellow landed right on the bridge. Nurse Joy holds the baby in cloth tightly as she hands it to the now sitting Flannery.

"Flan, it is a girl." She said solemnly. Something was not going to please these fire loving parents.

Flannery takes the girl and removes the top part of the blanket. The girl had black hair and bright blue eyes. Flannery looks to Brendon as Nurse Joy explains. "I think she is born to use…water type Pokémon."

Flannery was outraged. Brendon looked more hurt than anything. "This cannot be, how did this happen? I hoped that she would take over the gym." Brendon just nodded.

"Go talk to Professor Willow, and maybe she could help you understand this dilemma." The nurse leaves to the center. She was positive that Flannery was able to take care of herself, even after a birth.

Flannery looks to the child, and Brendon finally sPoké up. "Well, if she is bound to use water type Pokémon, why not name her something that has a watery meaning?" Flannery just nods. "Morgan, her name shall be Morgan." And that was that, the watery child of two fiery parents was ready to grow up.

_Eight years later….._

Lavaridge Town expanded and was nearly as big as Slateport now. A school, a bigger PokéMart, a contest house, a daycare and a subdivision was added. Of course, Flannery and Brendon owned the La Feare Mansion. Morgan spent her days at school, her afternoons with Professor Willow and her nights dreaming about becoming a Pokémon Mistress. She knew that she was not like her parents as she did not share in the excitement of the fire festivals, but she yearned to move to Mossdeep or Sootopolis cities. She wanted to be near the water instead of up here in the heated volcano.

Today was Friday, and Morgan was in school learning the basics of life and Pokémon. Even a bit of being a trainer was included every now and then. Morgan started to flip through her PokéIndex book. She found the water type section. Most children here wanted rock, fire, ground, or physic types, but not Morgan, she wanted water, electric and grass. Types that would shun anyone else but not the daughter of the gym leader. She found a Pokémon that caught her interest, Azurill, a water mouse Pokémon, the pre evolved form of Marril. She looks to the photograph and runs her index finger over the cute mouse. The bell rang and startled her. As she was running out with the other children, the teacher caught her by her shoulder.

"Morgan, I need to speak with you…" the woman whispered.

"Oh no! Not MOMMA!" She screamed. She could not take it any longer and ran out of the school. She had three Pokémon already, a Vulpix, Vibrava, and one that is rare, a Ponyta with blue flame. She hopped on Vibrava and flew off to find Willow. Vibrava or Jaden, landed and Morgan was off before she could think twice. She rushed into the lab, she trips and looses her Pokéballs, Jaden rushed in, as she nudged Morgan, Vulpix or Vanity laid in her lap and Ponyta looked down to her.

The older woman nodded. "I am afraid so, she has passed away today. I am terribly sorry, Morgan." She tried to embrace the child but the three Pokémon growled the best that they could. Morgan just sat there stunned.

Morgan soon jumped atop Ponyta and galloped off towards the mansion, she was not going to stay here any longer!


End file.
